The Next Right Thing
by merry-the-fairy
Summary: Takes place during 'Jake and Tori Stories 4'. What if things happened differently? What if Ally died fighting for the end of D.P.K.T.I?
1. Chapter 1 - Doing the right thing

**Hey dears! Thank you for stopping by to read this story. This is my take on cdbazemore98's Jake and Tori series. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own JATNLP, they belong to Disney Junior. I don't even own the OC's, they belong to cdbazemore98, I am merely using them with permission. Read the story on her profile, you will not regret it!**

Chapter 1 - The next right thing

So Stephanie was behind everything that happened over the years afterall, everyone was shocked - Blake most of all for they did not expect her of all people to do something like this. Everyone knows that Stephanie was only evil sometimes, when she wanted to be, she was overall a decent person. But now it seems she has become fully evil.

She captured them all and seeks vengeance on Jake and Tori.

Suddenly she whipped out a gun and aimed it at a certain direction… that direction being Skylar.

"PREPARE TO DIE BITCHES!" She screamed as she pulled the trigger.

Skylar expected to be hit, knowing she couldn't dodge the bullet. She closed her eyes and waited… but it never came. Instead, she heard her mother scream and when she opened her eyes she say someone on the floor in front of her.

It was Ally.

"Oh… my god" She gasped. "Ally… why?"

Ally was clutching her stomach where the bullet hit her, she was breathing heavily. Blake quickly ran to her side and gently held her. "Oh shit. Oh shit. Ally… no" He whispered, looking at her gunshot wound which was bleeding rapidly.

In response to Skylar, Ally smiled weakly "Jake took 3 bullets for mum all many years ago… she took a bullet for him to save you. You took a bullet for me in Las Cruces… so that was the least I could do for you."

"Babe… this is all my fault" Blake whimpered, holding her tightly. "I should have sent you home."

"Blake… I'll be fine."

"But you… and the baby"

Tori had tears in her eyes, but she acted quickly to call an ambulance. As for Stephanie, she snorted. "Well what do you know? A sister's love gets killed. How tragic."

At hearing her words, Blake stood up with rage. "YOU BITCH! You hurt my wife, you're gonna pay-" He whipped around to face his sister but she was nowhere to be found. "Hey where did you go?"

Everyone else looked around for Stephanie, but it was like she vanished into thin air. Jake held up his sword. "It's over Stephanie. Stop hiding and come out here right now!"

"_Just try and find me Jake. Try and you will regret it." _

The former pirate growled and started down the hallway, Tori followed after him. Blake also wanted to go but he couldn't leave his critically injured wife behind. Skylar seemed to read her mind as she said "Go with them… I'll stay and wait for the paramedics."

"No" Blake responded. "I can't leave her like this, she's my wife and it's up to me to take care of her. I'll stay, you go. Please.

"Oh… okay." Skylar said, standing up and following Jake and Tori.

"Be safe." Blake called, before turning back to Ally.

"Oh Ally, how could I have let this happen to you?" Blake whispered with tears in his eyes.

Ally reached up and wiped away his tears, "Go with them, we must take down D.P.K.T.I."

"But I want to stay with you."

"I don't have much time left." Ally continued. "But I want you to know, when I go please … don't cry too much for me. Because of you I lived happily. You were my light, my saint and devil."

Blake stayed silent as another tear trickled down his cheek.

"And one more thing… when I die, please don't avenge me. I want you to stay true to yourself, stay good and do the right thing always, I want you to live diligently."

"No… Ally."

"I'm sorry, please take care of Blair for me. I love you, Blake. Goodbye."

With that, Ally closed her eyes, her hand dropped to her side and her body went limp.

"No. Come back!" Cried Blake. "Don't leave me, please!"

Tears began to pour rapidly from his eyes as he fell to the floor sobbing uncontrollably, still holding onto to his unconscious wife.

Blake cried and cried for what felt like an eternity. He cried until he felt sick, until there was no tears left to fall. Finally he sat up, gave his sore eyes one last mop and began to sing softly.

_**I've seen dark before, but not like this **_

_**This is cold, this is empty, this is numb**_

_**The life I knew is over, the lights are out **_

_**Hello darkness, I'm ready to succumb**_

Blake's voice began to break as his throat was overcome with such tightness that it was near impossible for him to breathe. He paused to let out a sob before continuing.

_**I follow you around, I always have**_

_**But now you have gone to a place I cannot find**_

_**This grief has gravity, it pulls me down**_

_**But a tiny voice whispers in my mind**_

"_**You are lost, hope is gone**_

_**But you must go on **_

_**And do the next right thing"**_

Another pause. The former villain looks up, gazing into the dark. He turns away and continues singing, while leaning against the wall and never letting go of Ally.

_**Can there be a day beyond this night **_

_**I don't know anymore what is true**_

_**I can't find my direction, I'm all alone **_

_**The only star that guided me was you **_

At singing this line, Blake found the courage within him to rise to his feet.

_**How to rise from the floor **_

_**When it's not you I'm rising for? **_

_**Just do the next right thing**_

Slowly and steadily, Blake placed one foot in front of the other.

_**Take a step, step again**_

And another.

_**That's all I can to do **_

_**The next right thing **_

_**I won't look too far ahead**_

_**It's too much for me to take **_

_**But break it down to this next breathe, this next step**_

_**This next choice is one I can make **_

With that, Blake stumbled towards the exit, his eyes adjusting to the darkness as he squinted at what seemed like a faint glow of light in the distance. Then started down the pitch black hall.

_**So I'll walk through the night**_

_**Stumbling blindly toward the light **_

_**And do the next right thing**_

_**And, with the dawn, what comes then?**_

_**When it's clear that everything will never be the same again**_

_**So I'll make the choice to hear this voice **_

_**And do the next right thing**_

"The next right thing…" Blake whispered. "Is to follow Jake, Tori and Skylar, and stop Stephanie." He said that with more determination.

Adrenaline pumped through his veins, making him run faster than lightning, the corridor was a maze in the pitch blackness, but instinct guided him.

It began to grow lighter.

In the distance, he could see three figures crouched on the ground, all seemed very weak. The former dark pirate looked closer and realised they were Tori, Jake, and Skylar, they have all been stabbed in the shoulder.

"Jake! Tori! Skylar!" He cried frantically, running up to them. "Are you okay?"

Jake coughed, "We're f-fine, B-blake… you have to go after her…"

"You're her sister…" Tori added, softly. "Knock some sense into her…"

Blake stared at them, "But you guys are hurt."

"Just go! You're the only one who can stop her now."

Blake wasn't so sure he could stop her this time. She was too smart, clever and sneaky… something he hadn't been ever since marrying Ally. "I'm not sure I can". He sighed, hanging his head.

"Blake, you might have given up evil…" Jake said to him. "But even I must admit you're the most clever in these situations. You can do this… do whatever it takes to stop Stephanie."

"We believe in you… son." Tori added with a smile.

"I believe in you too, and I know you can do this. Just do… the next right thing." Skylar also added.

The former villain was taken aback, that was the first time Tori called him 'son' since becoming her son in law. Even Skylar, the girl whom he had mistreated all those years ago was cheering him on. This is all the motivation he needed. "Alright, I'll do it! And hopefully I can do it without kicking her ass."

With that, he continued down the hall.

And so… the war between Blake and Stephanie began. It was one against one, and while Blake desperately tried to reason with his sister, Stephanie would not back down.

The wind shrieked like a banshee as the sky mercilessly spat raindrops that resembled an impenetrable salvo of bullets. The thunder rolled overhead, like the fury of the gods, lightning came, a brilliant shock of white zig zagging across the graphite sky, forking silently into the unsuspecting ground.

Nevertheless, no storm was strong enough to make Stephanie surrender.

They were soaked to the skin in a matter of seconds. Blake had never been out in such a storm before. He had never seen such rain. Showers of it. Rivers. Lakes and seas of it.

Stephanie walked towards her brother with a devious grin on her face, meanwhile, Blake kneeled down to grasp his injured leg.

"You poor, simple fool; thinking you can defeat me! ME! The mistress of D.P.K.T.I?" She snarled, her voice dripping with malice.

"Well now you shall deal with me, big brother, and all the powers of Hell!"

"Stephanie… please don't… you still have a chance to redeem yourself." Blake pleaded.

"I'm afraid it's too late for that, my dear." She sneered. She raised the gun and pointed it at his head, hand on the trigger.

"Say goodbye, brother."

Blake closed his eyes shut. There was no way he could dodge this bullet. _Ally already gave her life for me _he thought _If me doing the right thing means I take the fall, then so be it…_

"AAAAAAAHHHH!"

A high pitch scream snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes to see his sister backing away to the edge of the building, she was clutching her shoulder which had a knife lodged into it… but how?

"How does it feel to know the pain your mother went through, Stephanie?"

_Jake…?_

Blake looked up and couldn't be more relieved to see Jake, Tori, and even Skylar at the door, all slightly slouching but managing to hold themselves up. They were alive and that was all that mattered.

"If you want to shoot Blake you have to get past us!" Skylar declared.

As for Stephanie, she growled: "YOU- HOW are you still alive? WHY are you still alive?"

"Let's just say that there's nothing that can keep down the duo of Jake and Tori. And Skylar too." Tori retorted. With that, she threw another knife at Stephanie's other shoulder, causing her to drop her gun and stagger dangerously close to the edge of the building.

Jake pulled out a pair of handcuffs and walked towards the wicked woman. "Now Stephanie Clark, you are under arrest. You have one last chance to surrender and turn yourself in."

Stephanie squinted, glaring daggers at him, her teeth gritted as her fists clenched and unclenched, she was seething so intensely that the other four could practically see steam coming out of her ears. "NO! I WON'T SURRENDER" Stephanie yelled, stomping her foot. "I WON'T SURRENDER UNTIL WHAT NEEDS TO BE DONE IS DONE. I WILL-"

Before she could finish her rant, Stephanie felt herself losing balance and she and about to fall off the roof. The others gasped in shock while Blake cried out "NOOOOO!"

But it was too late.

Stephanie had fallen.

D.P.K.T.I was defeated once and for all.

Ignoring the pain in his leg, Blake ran the best he could to the edge of the building, peering down in the darkness. "STEPHANIE!" He called, looking for any signs of his sister. "ARE YOU THERE? PLEASE BE OKAY!"

"STEPHANIE!" He called again, tears falling.

Silence.

_Bang _went the thunder. _Whimper_ went the rain. _Burn burn burn _went the lightning. Blake's heart was the backbeat to the thunder.

The world turned into a blur and so did all sounds.

Cold and trembling, Blake collapsed to the ground, a trail of hot tears traced down his cheek, merging with the cold rain that continued to fall from the sky. Together the droplets dripped down his chin, becoming one with the downpour.

Then. Just like that. Floodgates were opened. Tears freely burst forward like water from a damn. He breathed heavier than ever before, gasping the air that simply wasn't there, and his throat formed a silent scream. Every atom of his being scream in unison at the notion that he will have to continue life without his wife and sister.

Blake may have been prejudiced and filled with hatred in the past, but if he loved anyone… he loved them like a hurricane. He had a big heart. Thus, when he lost Ally and Stephanie his heart broke with such force that the transformation was irreversible.

Jake, Tori and Skylar couldn't bear to listen to his desolate crying long, they knelt down by his side and Tori pulled him into a hug while Skylar patted his shoulder comfortingly. "Oh Blake… I'm so sorry… at least she's with your mother… if she's not going to Hell that is." Tori soothed.

Blake was too devastated to say anything so he only nodded weakly.

Jake sighed, "I didn't want it to end this way… but hey, it looks like we won for real this time."

He was right. Sirens were heard in the distance; the police and ambulance were on the way.

Everything was going to be okay now.

**I do not intend to infringe any copyrighted material in this story. I do not own the song I used, JATNLP, Victorious or the characters. The characters belong to cdbazemore98. Writing this fanfiction is just a manifestation of my admiration to the shows, the author and the story as well. It's purely FAN-MADE. **

**The song is called 'The Next Right Thing' from Frozen 2. Go listen to it, it's amazing :)**

**This is my first story so I have a lot to improve on, please leave me a review for feedback and constructive criticism, that will be greatly appreciated. (Please refrain from negativity, we want to keep this a positive place)**

**Until next time. **

**Mikyung xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Forever in our heart

**Wahhhhhh! I've only published the story for 12 hours and I got 2 reviews. Thank you for those who reviewed, it made me so happy. **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing**

One by one, everyone was being taken of, whether they were being arrested or loaded into the ambulance to be treated. All the bodies of the enemies were removed.

Ally was out cold when the ambulance arrived, but even so, they loaded her into a stretcher. Everyone prayed that she would survive… or otherwise be revived…

Tori, Jake and Skylar had to wear a sling due to their shoulder injuries. The doctors calmed Blake from his hysteria and he was being treated for his injured leg, luckily, it was only a minor fracture, so he can move around with the help of crutches.

Everyone was reunited with their respective families. They forgave Blake for everything he put them through, and in turn he forgave them for not trusting him.

Meanwhile,

At the Clark residence, Blair was in the kitchen fixing herself a snack. She was home alone on account that both of her parents were fighting against the evil force that's plagued them for years. Oblivious to the fact that her mother…

The little girl sat down on the couch with her snack and turned on the TV, she gave a quick glance at the clock; 10:15pm, it read. _They should be back soon_ she thought, for she trusted in her parents that they would win the fight.

As if on cue, Blair heard the sound of the key turning in the front door; her parents were home!

The little girl gave a squeal of delight and clapped her hands, bouncing up from the couch, she skipped down the stairs to greet her parents.

"Daddy!" She cheered, running into her father's arms and hugging him tightly, he hugged her softly in return.

Judging by his bloodshot eyes, soaking wet clothes and dishevelled appearance, she could tell he had been pretty banged up in the fight.

"Where's mommy?" asked Blair.

Blake froze for a moment at the mention of Ally, to which slipped his daughter's notice. Nonetheless, he composed himself and told her: "Mommy's fine, dear… she just went away for the night because she is unwell."

"Oh okay…" The little girl replied. "Can we see her tomorrow?"

"Sure we can, Blair Bear. Let's go to bed now, it's getting late."

The next morning…

Blair sat on the kitchen table eating cornflakes, while Blake quietly looked at his phone. His hair was more dishevelled than before, he yawned and rubbed his droopy eyes constantly, dark circles resembling that of a panda. He barely had the energy to eat breakfast.

Suddenly, the phone rang…

"Hello?" Blake mumbled as he answered the phone.

Blake had gone outside the room to get some privacy, but even so, Blair couldn't help but overhear her father's conversation.

"Uh huh…"

"Okay…"

"Yeah…"

"Wait… WHAT?"

That caught her attention, and she listened more intently.

All she heard was silence, except for the static coming from the other end.

_THUMP!_

The sound of the phone hitting the floor made her cringe.

Minutes later, her father reentered the kitchen, he seemed to be shaking and there was a frantic air about him.

"Daddy?" Blair asked.

"Finish your cornflakes, Blair. Then get dressed. We are going to the hospital." Was all he said in a grave tone.

At the hospital…

Jake with his mateys along with Tori and the rest of the squad were already in the waiting room, all whispering nervously amongst themselves.

"Oh great, they're both here." Ross said, as Blake and Blair arrived.

"Well? Any news?" Blake asked.

"She's in a critical condition, the doctor don't think…" Tori said, her voice trailing off.

"They're doing everything they can, besides Ally is a strong woman, she will pull through." Jake corrected.

Just then, a doctor walked up to them. "Are the parents of Allyson Clark here?"

Tori and Ross stood up as the doctor walked towards them. "Yes, How is she?" Tori asked.

The doctor frowned. This can't be good. "I'm sorry to say this Mrs Moon, we tried everything to save her… but Allyson bled out completely from her gunshot wound. I'm afraid Allyson and the baby passed away on the operating table."

Everyone let these words register.

Allyson Sofia Janice Moon… was dead.

The day before, Ally, along with her husband Blake helped save the world from D.P.K.T.I. When their Mistress, surprisingly Blake's own little sister tried to shoot Skylar, Ally jumped in front and got shot instead.

And now she was at the hospital… pronounced dead.

Tori, her mother sobbed as if the ferocity of it might bring Ally back; as if the sheer force of her grief would undo the devastating news. Ross held her tightly, even as his own tears fell thick and fast.

Blake, her husband, on the other hand was insensible with grief; he was dissolved in the kind of despair that can take one's mind prisoner and never give it back. He sank down to his knees, all sounds around him blurred.

_Don't leave me alone, please stay with me. I can't stand on my own, not in this rain without you. _

Everyone had different reactions, Jade, Cat, and Trina cried softly as their respective husbands held them tightly. Skylar and Carlos held each other as their tears fell silently. Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Melanie and Peter only stayed silent and bowed their heads.

Even at her young age, Blair understood what was going on.

"Momma!" She wailed.

Tori wiped her tears, took a deep breath and hugged her granddaughter. "I'm so sorry sweetie."

"She's never coming back isn't she?" Blair asked, tearfully.

"I'm afraid not, darling." Tori replied.

That was a dark time for everyone… especially Blake.

One week later…

Today was the day of Ally's funeral. Blair took her father's hand as everyone got out of the limo and walked towards the church. Nobody was ready for this. The look in Blake's eyes… they were grey and dull, absent of its usual leaf green sparkle. This made Blair very sad.

The day was gloomy and grey, perfect reflecting the mood.

At the church, everyone was broken at the sight of the open white casket with Ally inside.

Blair noticed Tori starting to weep as Ross held her, she looked at her own father who was dry eyed and silent.

(Sad music starts playing)

_**Fallen flowers scattered **_

_**Into forlorn petals **_

_**Forevermore they will stay **_

_**Lonely as that day **_

_**Up above the sky mourns **_

_**For the stars to come home **_

_**As the sun begins to fade **_

_**It sheds tears of rain **_

_**In time of flowers bloom**_

_**My heart blossomed just to wilt **_

_**Please send my love with the wind **_

The service went by, speeches were made by family and friends who spoke fondly of Ally.

Soon it was Blake's turn.

And so, he walked up to the podium and cleared his throat.

"Ally was my wife, as you all know. What can I say about her… she was a good person, she always saw the good in everyone and that's what I loved most about her. She even saw the good in me… deep inside, even if I used to be evil. It was because of her that I am the person I am today, Ally helped to experience love for the first time and she helped me see the beauty in the world too. She was the light that guided me, my angel. She was my edelweiss."

Blake paused to take a deep breath.

"But most importantly," He continued. "She taught me that even when life throws you down… you've got to do the next right thing. Ally gave her life for me… for us… because she loved us so. But even though she's gone, she's not gone forever. She is watching us from Heaven now with a smile, and I know she would be proud of me because I did the right thing. And now, we can all remember the was she impacted us, and taught us to look for a wrong and make it right, to see the good in the bad… because that is the most important thing. Thank you."

Everyone whispered "Amen" at his profound words.

Soon, the service was finished and the family headed to the cemetery, flowers were thrown to Ally's grave.

"Tori…" Blake said to his mother in law. "I'm so so so sorry Ally's gone now. I should have taken better care of her, I should have sent her home that day. Now she's dead because of me. I have let you down.

"Blake…" Tori replied reassuringly. "You've been nothing but good to loved you and it was her decision to fight and she chose sacrifice herself, because that's the kind of person she was. She couldn't have asked for a better husband. Thank you…"

After a few moments of conversation, Blake and Blair started to leave the cemetery.

"Blake." Someone called.

The former pirate turned to see Jake walking towards him.

Blake raised an eyebrow. "Yeah?..."

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked, with genuine concern for his rival.

"Devastated. Empty. Sad. How would you expect to feel if you lost Izzy?" Blake replied in monotone.

After a moment of silence, Jake spoke.

"I just want to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For all your help, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have been able to defeat D.P.K.T.I… you were a big help for once and you saved us all that day." Jake explained.

To that, Blake smirked a bit. "Well I guess I should take some credit, I'm sorry for giving you all that shit all those years. I shouldn't have pressured you the way I did. I guess I was just… well, concerned for my family's safety."

"Yeah, i understand." Jake replied.

"But now all that shit's over, what do you say we put our differences behind us and start being nicer to each other?"

"Friends?" Blake asked, holding out his hand.

"Friends." Jake agreed, shaking his hand.

**The End. **

**Put your hand on the screen, imaging you're giving me a high five. I am so glad I've been able to finish this story, it took me 2 weeks to write (damn I write slow) but now I can focus on new stories. Thank you for stopping by to read my first story. **

**The song I used in this chapter is called 'Will Be Back' by Im Sun Hae, a Scarlet Heart ost. I do not own this song, I am only using it as to share my admiration of the beauty of Korean entertainment. **

**Until next time**

**Merry xx**


	3. Chapter 3 - Soundtrack

**Hi guys! I just want to share with you the soundtrack for this story. I am super super super into Korean dramas and I've always loved the way they played osts in the background… the lyrics reflecting the character's thoughts/situation. I often put songs in my stories to reflect the character's thoughts too, most of my stories have their own "osts". **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the songs I use. **

The Next Right Thing OSTS

The Next Right Thing - Kristen Bell. Frozen 2 ost

Will Be Back - Im Sun Hae. Scarlet Heart ost

**That's all for this story, I hope you can give my future stories a chance too. Don't forget to leave me a review. **

**Thank you so much. **

**Merry xx **


End file.
